Electronic devices (e.g., scanners, printers, copiers, computers) are sometimes provided with one or more accessory card receptacles, thereby enabling the configuration of the device to be changed. For example, a scanner might be provided with an accessory card receptacle for accepting a SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) or IEEE 1394 accessory card; or a copier might be provided with an accessory card receptacle for accepting a network interface card.
Typically, a user or technician that removes and/or inserts an accessory card is instructed to power down the device and disconnect its power cord. Although the user or technician will typically turn the device “off” (e.g., by pushing or flipping its power switch), they quite often fail to disconnect the device's power cord. This is hazardous for the user in that it exposes the user to a potentially harmful electrical discharge. It is hazardous for the device and accessory card in that it exposes each of these components to possibly damaging electrical discharges or surges.